Falling For You
by WonderBatIsLife
Summary: What happens when Wonder Woman falls for the mysterious BatMan?
1. chapter 1

Its been almost two years since Diana first set foot on Mans World. Leaving everything she knew, everything she loved behind to journey to a new world. Since her arrival she has made many close friends, giving her reasons to stay. If saving the inoccent men, and woman of this world wasnt enough motivation to stay, surely one man was. A certain man, one mysterious, one all feared. Except for her, whenever his deep booming voice rang in her ears she couldnt help, but smile. She had fallen so deeply for him she feared she may never be able to regain herself.

Surely he had the same feelings for her, he was just to caught up in his dark world to admit it. When ever their little games of flirting got to "Out of hand" for his liking he would always seem to just disapear out of sight.

Her eyes roamed his kelvar cover body, his face still like always. His head slightly turnee his eyes meeting hers for a slight second. A smile forming on her perfect Red lips.

"Hello Bruce." Diana said taking a seat beside him

"Princess." He groaned nodding his head. His hands resting on the table

Her finger began twirling her long dark hair, her gaze remaining on a certain bat beside her. "How are you?"

His eyes met hers for far to long for his liking, but who could blame him? Diana's gorgous Amazonian features apsolutly drove him mad. The way her lips slightly parted, her eyes starring at him so inoccently. She surely was a special woman, no one made him feel this way. Excpet for her

"Like always Princess." He said forcing his eyes away before he drowned in her gorgous ocean blue eyes, even if he enjoyed the thought

"Oh well I am feeling quiet fine at the moment." Her beautiful voice filled his ears

"Great." He said watching Superman take his place in the front of the table signaling the start of the seemingly pointless meeting

After what felt like an eternity the meeting finally came to an end. Batman stood up his masculain frame leaving the room. Diana's eyes trailing his covered body. Her head fell lightly against the table her hands landing with her. "Hera help me." She mumbled against the glass table

"Princess what are you doing?" Batmans voice boomed from the exit. Her head lifted seeing his arms crossed against his perfecly chissled chest

A small smile appeared on her lips "Just thinking Bruce." She said standing up lightly brushing her hair to the side

"About what?" He asked following her out of the meeting room

"Something very close to my heart."

Her words alone almost made his knees collapse. His legs began to trembe, only she did this to him. And had a feeling she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see." Batman repsonded rubbing his arm as the strong amazonian beside him flashed a beautiful toothy grin

"What's wrong? Did I make the dark knight himself nervous?" she asked lightly knudging his arm

"N-no of course not." he huffed looking to the side to hide the sweat begining to form all alone his masked face

The tension in the room was rising as Diana moved a little closer to Bruce. Her bare shoulder hitting his, which stopped him

His legs wouldn't budge, not one bit. He looked at Diana a small smirk on his lips. She smiled placing her hand on his covered chest, pushing him against the wall

"D-diana what are you doing?" he asked clear hints of shock in his voice

"Something I have only dreamed of." she mumbled as her lips were just mere inches away from his

Her intoxicating scent of jasmin filled his nostrils, as she pressed her lips against his. His arms were spread out against the wall, not quite sure what to do

After what felt like an eternity she pulled away to feel sweet air return to her body. Her hands lifted his mask off his face, her soft hands cupping his strong cheeks "I have only dreamed of kissing you Bruce." she whispered placing her head in the crook of his neck

His fingertips lifted up to touch his lips, the feeling of her lips still lingering there. Even though he would most likely deny it, he rather enjoyed that moment. Their two bodys together, just the two of them

"Diana you know we can't allow our relationship to go any further." He said placinf his hands on her shoulders pushing her off

"I know, but I just hoped maybe that would convince you." she said looking down "Sorry to bother you." she mumbled riping from his grip walking towards her room

"Goodnight my princess." he whispered with a smile

 **sorry if you didn't like it**


	3. Chapter 3

She walked inside her room shutting the door behind her. Once again her heart felt like it broke in two

She laid herself on the comfort of her bed, curling into a little ball. Thoughts of the kiss she shared with her Bruce moments ago flooded her mind

Her eyes sealed shut trying to prevent the tears already forming in her glossy blue eyes

A pillow was clentched tightly against her chest "Hera help me, please." She whispered to herself as a solo tear rolled down her cheek

The sound of a knock on the door made her head jolt up. She quickly wiped her eyes, and got up "One moment please." She shouted

She opened the door the face of Shayera meeting her eyes. She smiled welcoming her fellow memeber in her room "Hello Shayera."

"Hey Diana." The winged red head said as she sat down, and made herself at home

"What brings you here?" She asked sitting across from her

"I wanted a little update on how things are going between you, and Bruce." Shayera winked placing her elbows on the table

Diana's smile instantly fell as she rubbed her bare arm "Well we kissed."

"That's great Di! About time too."

"But right after he once again pushed me away." Diana shook her head feeling tears form in her eyes

"Oh." Shayera looked down slamming her fist on the table "Sometimes I feel like giving that bat a good beating." She mumbled to herself. But of course Diana had super hearing, so she heard it

"Shayera it's no big deal, it might be for the best." dispite her completely opposite feelings she still said those heart breaking words

"Diana! No big deal? It"s obvious you have the hots for each other, your both, or rather Bruce is just to stubborn to admit it."

Diana sighed she completly agreed with Shayera. Once again her winged friend was right, they did love each other, but they were too scared to admit it. Diana would soon change that, and Bruce would have no choice

 **Hi! since so many like this story, i'll start updating regularly. Anyway thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
